


In the Buff

by MissTeaVee



Series: A Distinct Lack of Mandalorian Mystique [6]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor, crackfic, non-sexual nudity, this is definitely not canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22390672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissTeaVee/pseuds/MissTeaVee
Summary: Cara visits on laundry day.
Series: A Distinct Lack of Mandalorian Mystique [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602253
Comments: 32
Kudos: 446





	In the Buff

**Author's Note:**

> The mental image came up in a group chat and it was too funny to leave alone.

Cara had come to a point where she didn’t feel like she needed Din to walk her into the Mandalorian Covert. Which was great, because the guy was out with his kid, trying to track down a rumor about some dude named Skywalker. She brushed aside the heavy cloth drape then descended the staircase into Nevarro’s old Storm sewers. She paused at the bottom of the stairs and gave a friendly wave to the trio of Mandalorians hanging out a few yards down the tunnel. “Yo, Karga’s boring and I brought a couple bottles from the bar.”

“Do what you want,” Replied one of them, waving her hand at Cara dismissively. Cara chuckled at the less-than-warm-welcome. It wasn’t a ‘go away,’ which meant that she was fine to go on in. Mandalorians tended to be pretty direct if they wanted you to bugger off. The trick then was surviving long enough to bugger off. She swung around the corner into the central hallway of the Covert, and was immediately pulled up short when a small pack of kids tore past her, the smallest one ducking under her legs, squealing in delight.

She looked over her shoulder as they went charging down a side hall, then shook her head in amusement. She wasn’t sure exactly how many kids were down here, but she’d witnessed enough to know they were benevolently spoiled by every Mandalorian. Then she realized what had been wrong with that picture and turned to peer after the kids. “Uh… was one of them naked?”

“Might’ve escaped bath time,” sighed one of the quote-unquote door guards. “Also Toddlers just Do That sometimes. But normally they don’t get past their family’s quarters before someone catches them.”

“Should we be worried about that or-?”

“Wait for it.”

Cara stepped out of the doorway, recognizing a hint. Three seconds later a gangly Mandalorian ran through the entryway, looking around wildly.

“Did you see-” His voice cracked with late-stage puberty, and Cara grinned, pointing in the direction the children had gone. “Thank you!”

He took off running in that direction, a moment later another teenager appeared in the doorway and followed after. Cara snorted in amusement. “That all of them, or should I wait a bit longer?”

“You should be good.”

“Right-o, thank you,” Cara tried again to enter the main passageway of the Covert, snickering as she tossed a friendly salute in Ruusaan’s direction when she spotted her. She bobbed his head good-naturedly at Cara before turning back to her conversation. She glanced around, looking for a familiar set of armor and moved further down the hall, past the forge (shooting the Tribe’s chief a respectful nod as she did.) and down to where she’d spotted her favorite burly fellow heavy-gunner. There was… something unusual going on there, but everyone around was acting as if all was normal so she went with it. “How many different knives do you have?”

“Right now? Eight,” Paz replied, looking up from where he was balancing a blade on the tip of his finger. It fell and he let it hit the ground before picking it up. “Only this one on me. How’s it going?”

“Well I was bored so I came to visit, and the first thing I see is one of your group’s toddlers streaking so… marginally less bored.”

“Oh that’ll be Thal,” Paz snorted in amusement. “Kid’s been in that stage for a month now. Driving his fathers insane with the hiding his clothes everywhere. Yesterday our Alor found his clothes in her tool cabinet and no one knows how he stuffed them in there.”

“The other kids help with the escapades, huh?”

“Yup,” Paz snorted, shifting. “Shame you weren’t here when Djarin left, his kid picked up the habit right before he planned to head out so he spent an extra hour here trying to catch the brat. Dunno how something that tiny can move so fast.”

Cara snorted, crossing her arms and deliberately keeping her gaze on the big guy’s visor. “So what’s your excuse?”

“Hm?”

“For being naked?”

Paz glanced down at himself. “I’m not.”

“I mean, Helmet, boots and weapons belt is definitely a Look, sure, but it’s not dressed either.”

“It’s everything important, my clothes are in the wash, and wearing armor over bare skin is uncomfortable.”

Cara wheezed softly, flopping across a chair, kicking her legs up. “And here I thought you guys were adverse to baring skin.”

“Sure are on the surface, most Mandalorians have an unfortunate predisposition to sunburn,” He replied lazily. “What with never exposing ourselves to sunlight. But our faces are the important thing to protect.”

“Alright alright,” she said, lobbing a bottle at him, which he caught. “Whatever you say. You probably would scare the shit out of anyone looking for a fight the way you are.”

“I have my weapons and helmet. Not naked.”

“Ahh, so the boots arn’t necessary,” She snickered. Paz shrugged a bare shoulder, the motion catching Cara’s eye long enough for her to notice a series of scars, before she returned her attention to his helmet politely.

“I mean the floor’s not ideal for bare feet.”

“Pretty sure these chairs arn’t ideal for bare asses.”

“Eh, you get used to it. At least Nevarro’s a comfortable temperature.”

“Yeah fair enough,” Cara cracked her bottle open, glad she’d decided to come visit. Way more entertaining than heckling Karga.


End file.
